videogame_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Army of Two
Army of Two was released in 2008 for the PS3 and Xbox 360, and was developed by EA Montreal. Gameplay The game is a Third-Person Shooter. The player has to kill enemies and complete levels, and this will result in completion of the game. Story In Somalia in 1993, the story focuses on Elliot Salem and Tyson Rios of the 75th Ranger Regiment. They are tasked to work with PMC Contractor Phillip Clyde of the Security and Strategy Corporation, in order to assassinate Abdullahi Mo'Alim, a Local Warlord. After the assassination, Lieutenant Colonel Richard Dalton and the two join SSC, and begin work as contractors. After the 9/11 Attacks in 2001, the two are sent to Afghanistan to kill Mohammed Al-Habiib, and Al-Qaeda member who had siezed a Missile Station. After destroying the missiles, they remark on how poorly they are equipped after Noxious Gas reaches them, and they rescue Brian Hicks, as well as killing Mohammed. Two Years later, they are sent to Iraq to rescue Lieutenant Colonel Eisenhower, who's base was attacked by Ali Youssef. They rescue him, but are ambushed. After Eisenhower escapes on a Helicopter, it explodes, with Youssef claiming responsibility, with Rios suspecting a conspiracy about his death, before Salem assures him it wasnt. They enter Youssef's Oil Facility, and Rios calls Section 8 to investigate the Ambush, before going inside to kill Youssef. After Terrorists sieze the USS Ronald Reagan, they are sent to liberate it from Abu Sayyaf. They find Clyde and a Terrorist collabrating, Clyde runs away, but Rios takes the USB Drive, and sends the information to Section 8, who in turn, informs them that Clyde informed Terrorists of positions of US Troops. They then escape the ship before the Captain blows the ship up. Rios and Salem then agree to leave the company. In South Korea, they are on a special mission with Arms Dealer Cha Min-Soo, but accidently make contact with former colleage Alice Murray. As Salem desperately needs money, they decide to pull off one last mission. They are tasked with killing an Abu Sayyaf Leader by detonating a Bridge. After killing him, they are attacked by the Chinese Military under Murder Charges. They assume that they were set up, after finding they killed not an Abu Sayyaf Leader, but an Alaskan Senator who campaigned for a bill against private military, and decide to publish the evidence gathered about Clyde. However they decide to rescue Alice first, after she is kidnapped in Miami. In Miami, F-15's pick up the aircraft that Cha Min-Soo lent the two. The F-15's pilot is killed by Clyde, and they engage in combat, but then the other F-15 destroy the one Clyde hijacked. They then land, and are confronted by SSC Operatives, and they then rescue Alice after being informed of her position by Section 8. Cha Min-Soo then says he will pay them to kill Clyde, after finding out his plane was destroyed. They find out that Lt.Col Dalton was the cause for the traitorous actions. They assault the SSC Headquarters, and recover evidence of Dalton's actions, and kick Clyde out of a Window. Dalton then tries to escape in a helicopter, but then Rios shoots it down with a Missile, killing Dalton. Later, they call Alice and ask her to join their own PMC, Trans World Operations (TWO). Category:2008 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Xbox 360 Category:Third-Person Shooter Category:Videogame Category:Developed by EA Montreal Category:Published by Electronic Arts Category:Army of Two